Bionic Rebellion
"Bionic Rebellion" is the 1st and 2nd episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats and the premiere of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on March 18, 2015. This is the 73rd and 74th episode overall. Plot Sebastian has secretly formed an evil rebellion to get revenge on the Lab Rats for destroying his father, Victor Krane. Meanwhile, Leo is trapped with the other bionic people who also want revenge on their "father", but Leo manages to convince Spin and Bob to help him, and in the end, Sebastian is defeated, his rebellion is brought down, and he and his comrades are taken to a facility. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Guest Cast * Marissa Cuevas as Lexi * Joel Michael Kramer as Tank Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia * This episode is the premiere for Season 4. * This is the first 1-hour special in Season 4. * Part one was available to WATCH on Disney XD on March 11, 2015. * Sebastian unlocks all of his abilities and it causes him to malfunction in the end. * This is the sixth 1-hour episode of the series. (Along with Crush, Chop and Burn, Bionic Showdown, Sink or Swim, You Posted What?!? and Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * This episode's time slot on March 18, 2015 is at 8:30 PM until 9:30 PM Eastern Time. * Sebastian, Lexi and Tank are taken to government jail at the end of this episode. ** It's also revealed that their bionic chips were removed. * In this episode, Perry tries to warn the others that Sebastian was up to no good, but no one believes her. This is similar to Leo trying to warn The Team that Marcus was evil. * The soldiers learn about their origins and also the fact that Douglas is the Lab Rats' real father. * Donald did not want to tell the students about Victor Krane until they were ready. This is the same concern he had about telling Adam, Bree and Chase that Douglas was their real father. * It's revealed why Douglas did not want to unlock all of Chase's abilities at once, though he may have exaggerated the effects. Unlocking all abilities at once will strain him and fry out his chip, which is what happened to Sebastian. * This is the first special Douglas does not appear in since Bionic Showdown. However, he is mentioned. * This is the first season premiere Tasha does not appear in. However, she is mentioned. * It is not explained why Leo and Spin are in the beginner level. Leo was told he was going to be upgraded a level, and Spin was already in the intermediate level. (Unauthorized Mission) * This is the second time Perry gets trapped with one of her rivals. The first was with Leo in Chip Switch. * Leo told the students the story about what happened in Back From The Future, except he made it more dramatic. *The events of Bionic Showdown were mentioned in this episode. * This episode was split into two parts on May 20th and 21st. Goofs * Adam says that they're going to need a new father to Bree and Chase about Donald, although they still have Douglas, who is also technically their real father. * After Spin drilled a hole that Leo jumped into, Leo fell into the Mentor Quarters. However, this is not accurate, because the Mentor quarters are at the top floor. * In Unauthorized Mission, Leo was promoted from a beginner. However, in this episode, he is still a beginner. * Spin was promoted to advanced, but in this episode, he's still a beginner. Bionic Abilities Used * Super Strength * Laser Bow * Super Speed * Laser Spheres * Heat Vision * Geo-leaping * Energy Projection * Pyrokinesis * Electrokinesis * Bionic Beacon * Laser Pitchfork Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Rebellion Videos Categor [[Category:Epis [[Category:Lab Rats Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:March Episodes Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Episodes when Sebastian is a Villain Category:Episodes with Evil Teenagers Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Sebastian Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 4 Premiere Category:Season 4 Hourlong Episodes Category:Specials Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes with No Lab Category:Season 4 Specials Category:Spob Episodes Category:Brob Episodes Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Bob Episodes